renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan
'Aidan' ''Son, Cookie lover, Warrior, Shoeless. http://i591.photobucket.com/albums/ss357/Aidan999/aifsn-1-1.jpg '''Aidan has a long History, most of the details went untold, but.. we managed to scrap together the rough life of Aidan so far..' (' ''At this day he is 7 years old, and tough for that age too ! ''') He was actually born in Holland, To a young couple who couldn't wait til Marriage ( ''Don't tell the priest !'' )' When he was a few months old, the Village he lived in was raided by crazed Pirates and him along with several other babies were stolen and brought aboard a ship and they were sent to Ireland for reasons unknown '( ''They were crazy after-all !'' )''' There Aidan was left off on the doorstep of Lios Mór Town Hall, The people then took care of him And local Mentor Arkie adopted him as her brother.. She thought him the Art of Traveling & Trading, He learnt fast and just needed to be able to defend himself... On one of Aidan's trips he came across a hated group of people known as NNGO.. Arkie had warned Aidan not to talk to them especially the one they call Anto.. When sitting in a Tavern waiting for the Towns Trader Aidan is met with Anto, and before Aidan got the chance to politely leave Anto convinced him to join with his idea's of a space program O.o ('' His techniques aren't what they used to be :P'' ''') Aidan was Naive and grew to like Anto instantly.. Along with the idea of space Anto gave Aidan a Shield & Sword, Aidan saw the opportunity to Travel with a real tough gang ! And by God did he take it :D His life changed for the better that day and he left his old way of life behind ! While he lived side-by-side with Army folk he was told stories of hard times, tough times and truelly Awesome times... When he faced the most difficult fight of his life (' ''The battle of Inis ''') The Young Aidan died on the field he would in time build a plot of corn on.. His body was carried to A church in Cill Chaoi and with the power of Jah he was brought back for reasons unknown ! ( For those who don't know this was an actual statement made by Diz when Aidan was being Trialled ) The defence called Dizmalus to the witness box Statement: For the record Your Honor Aidan is a handsome man of sterling and noble character - he is an absolute delight to those who know him! Before I go into more detail on his notable compassionate nature, I would first like to say I am completely appalled at outraged at the manner that this character, Benzid, has choosen to address Aidan! Alright... now that I have gotten that out of my system, I would have to say that I agree with that he would not start a fight with such a foolish weakingly as Benzid. Even pirates have standards Your Honor... From what it sounds like Benzid is not only not dead (for he still retains the ability to squawk effectivly) but I think that facts show that in a blind rage, with no wits about him, he ran head long into a stationed army. Well why would he do this you ask, Your Most Magnificence? Hate. I confess, I've never seen such a being of pure seething hatred. I surmise that seeing the popular, handsome, likable, and overall verily superior Aidan, combinded already with his burning hatred for our group sent him into this brainless charge (fueled by rage mind you) into our group. Case closed, Your Honor. __________________________ 12-12-1457 04:09 : You have hit Carrig. This blow probably killed him. 12-12-1457 04:09 : You started the fight with Carrig. 11-12-1457 04:18 : You woke up on the right side of the bed! You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. 11-12-1457 04:08 : You started the fight with Praeline. 09-12-1457 04:07 : You have been attacked by Darkeagle. 09-12-1457 04:07 : You have hit Tracia. You seriously injured him. 09-12-1457 04:07 : You have been attacked by Tracia. 08-12-1457 04:07 : Your weapon has been destroyed. 08-12-1457 04:07 : You have hit Innacognito. This blow probably killed him. 08-12-1457 04:07 : You have been attacked by Innacognito. 07-12-1457 04:07 : You started the fight with A group composed of Tomais from Simola and of Volven. Times Wounded: 1 Times Killed: 1 Kills: 30+ __________________________ 'Taverns served in:' The Elven Tavern, Lios Mór, An Mhumhain Ireland Free City Café, Cill Chaoi Sovereign state. (Ireland) Category:People